


Beautiful

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Murphy (The 100), Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Bellamy Blake, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Sub John Murphy, The 100 (TV) Season 5, Top Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Anonymous Asked: No rush at all but Bellamy/Murphy with Murphy liking to crossdress?"You what now?” Bellamy asks, he’s sitting on the side of their bed, his legs stretched out because his legs are so long. Murphy is standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the door, his head is down and he’s hugging himself.“I like to Crossdress.” Murphy mumbles"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: The Ring

“You what now?” Bellamy asks, he’s sitting on the side of their bed, his legs stretched out because his legs are so long. Murphy is standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the door, his head is down and he’s hugging himself.

“I like to Crossdress.” Murphy mumbles, he kicks the ground a few times and sighs. Bellamy takes a few moments to process the information. He thinks about Murphy, laid out on the bed, short skirt pushed all the way up to expose his beautiful cock. Bellamy feels his cock harden in his pants and he groans. Murphy looks up at him and he raises his eyebrows.

“Alright, wow… Uh. Yeah. Okay.” Bellamy says and he gets up walking over to the other man. Murphy stands up straight when Bellamy gets in front of him. Bellamy leans in and smashes their mouths together.

“Oh.” Murphy gasps out as Bellamy runs his hands across Murphy’s body.

“Do you have anything? Like, to crossdress in?” Bellamy asks when they pull away for air. Murphy looks up at him in surprise, then blushes and looks to the side.

“Uh, yeah…” He whispers and he bites his lip. Bellamy smirks and leans down to mouth at Murphy’s neck.

“Go put it on for me?” Bellamy asks leaning back and running hid hands down Murphy’s chest. Murphy arches into the touch and moans. He nods quickly and Bellamy lets him go. He hurries out of the room and to his hiding place. Bellamy sits on the edge of the bed once again, trying to hold himself together. He hears Murphy coming back and lays back on the bed, knowing that Murphy still needs to change. Soon enough Murphy is walking to their bathroom, and closing the door.

“B-Bell… Are you sure?” Murphy asks from inside the bathroom. Bellamy smiles and sits up. He spreads his legs and rubs at his hard cock through his pants.

“Of course, baby,” Bellamy says gasping at the feeling. He hears the bathroom door open and looks up. His breath hitches and he gulps. Standing there in all his glory is Murphy, in a short skirt that’s up to his mid-thigh, and a tight shirt. He has his arms behind his back, and he’s kinda closing in on himself as much as possible. Bellamy stands up slowly and. walks with long strides over to the man in front of him. He grabs Murphy and pushes him against the wall, Murphy moans and grinds into Bellamy’s clothed crotch.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Bellamy moans and leans down kissing Murphy’s neck. He slowly runs his hand up Murphy’s leg and his thigh. Murphy whines and spreads his legs and Bellamy’s hand gets closer and closer to His Cock. Bellamy’s hand is running under Murphy’s skirt. “Oh, you’re so good.” Bellamy says and bites at Murphy's neck.

“Bell, please.” Murphy whimpers out, arching his back. Bellamy chuckles and his hand reaches his destination. He pumps Murphy a few times, Making Murphy’s cock head rub against the material of the skirt. Murphy shudders and wraps his arms around Bellamy’s back, his nails digging into the muscles there.

“You’re a Good Boy, You know that?” Bellamy says continuing to pump Murphy’s cock, now harder and faster than before. Murphy moans and throws his head back against the wall.

“Bell… Bell! I’m close. I’m clo-” Murphy yells out and Bellamy slows his pumps down, all the way to a stop. Murphy shudders in his arms and whines in disappointment. His body shakes and he leans his head against Bellamy’s chest.

“Bellamy…” Murphy whines and The other man decides to do what he really wants. Bellamy turns the two of them around and Basically throws Murphy onto the bed. Murphy groans and his legs are spread really far apart and the image makes Bellamy growl low in his throat. He pounces onto the bed, and roughly runs his hands across Murphy’s torso, he runs his fingers across Murphy’s nipples through the really tight shirt. Murphy moans loudly and pushes his chest up into Bellamy’s Fingers.

“Aw, my sweet boy…” Bellamy whispers and he grabs the lube in the side drawer. He slicks his finders up and slowly pumps into Murphy and kisses him roughly. Murphy is restless grabbing onto Bellamy’s shirt and his muscles. Bellamy speeds up and continues assaulting the younger man’s mouth with his tongue. He puts the second finger and Murphy grunts at the extra intrusion.

“Shhh, it’s alright, sweetheart.” Bellamy says trying to get Murphy to not be in pain. Murphy nods and pushes down on Bellamy’s Fingers. Bellamy gets the hint and pistons them in and out of the smaller boy fast and hard. He pushes in the third finger making Murphy gasp and writhe. Murphy’s skirt is still covering his cock, and Bellamy pulls the skirt up enough to see it. He leans back and grabs Murphy’s cock and starts pumping at the same speed he’s fucking his fingers in and out of Murphy, Murphy opens his mouth in a silent scream as Bellamy jackhammers his prostate with his three fingers, making sure to hit it every time.

“Bell!” Murphy screams and comes harder than he has in a long time. Bellamy keeps working his fingers in and out of him and pumping Murphy’s cock until he flinches away from the overstimulation. Bellamy smiles and kisses Murphy deeply, skillfully taking off Murphy’s tight shirt and the skirt. Murphy whines the whole time. Bellamy grabs the cloth next to the bed and wipes Murphy clean, he knows how much he hates The Mess Come makes.

“Hey, are you with me baby?” Bellamy asks as he works his way to lay next to him on the bed. Murphy nods.

“Never left.” Murphy grumbles obviously annoyed by the very idea. He lays his head back on the pillow and slowly sinks into the mattress.

“Uh, hun, you definitely went somewhere when you came, holy shit.” Bellamy says chuckling. Murphy suddenly gasps and looks at him. He reaches down and palms Bellamy through his pants.

“You still need to get off.” Murphy says, pushing harder. Bellamy moans and grinds into Murphy’s hand. Murphy unzips the Mans pants and Pumps his cock swiftly, causing Bellamy to moan and writhe against him. Soon enough Bellamy tenses and comes hard. Murphy grabs the cloth and wipes up any mess Bellamy made. They then lay there in each others arms slowly coming down.

Bellamy listens as Murphy’s breath evens out and he soon goes to sleep right after.


End file.
